Bad Luck Blackie!
"Bad Luck Blackie!" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April. Script WARNING: The story might have some swearing and horrifying violence in it. A white cat is and a small black kitten are seen walking down the streets. Suddenly, the two come across a pond. Cat: Should we clean our selves up? The kitten nods it's head. Cat: Ok! The two jump into the water and it is revealed the tall one is actually a black cat and the little on is a white kitten. Black Cat: Alrighty chum, guess we are readyies to get going! The white kitten nods it's head. Black Cat: Ok! They walk to Pensacola and the screen cuts to black. It then shows Frida, Sunny Funny, Maguro, Ami, Yumi, Kani, Firestar, Meggy and Tari talking to each other. Frida: So girls, how's it going? Maguro: Great! Yumi: Anyone excited for the upcoming stories? Meggy: I can't wait to see In-FUNNY-Ty War! Firestar: I really can't wait to see MarioFan2009's A Huge War Rises Up since it has me in it! Kani: Hopefully Rh continues Lost Memories! Suddenly, the black cat and white kitten appear by. Black Cat: Hey gorls. How's it going? Sunny Funny: Hi! Tari: Excuse me, but what who are you supposed to be? Ami: And why are you here? Black Cat: Well, you can might as well call me Blackie. This little fella over here is nameless. So just call him kitty. The white kitten nods his head. Firestar: Cool! Maguro: But why are you here? Blackie: Well, I thought since we were new here, we'd get some help for a tour around Pensacola by somebody. Frida: We'll be delighted to give out a tour around here! It is a great place! Yumi: Yep! Blackie: Thanks! Come on kid, let's go. Kitty then nods his head and walks along with Blackie and the females. Suddenly, the shadow of a bulldog is seen. Bulldog: (Laughs) That cat thought he had seen the last of me huh? (Laughs more) He is in for a BIIGG treat! Hahahahahahaha! The screen then cuts to black. It then cuts to Blackie, Kitty and the females at Durr Burger. Blackie: This looks like a fancy joint! Kitty nods his head. Sunny Funny: It's called Durr Burger! Tari: We come here sometimes! Meggy: It's a great place around here! Frida: We though you'd might like it! Blackie: I love it! I hope to find something to eat soon though! Kitty nods his head yet again. Ami: Can't we talk? Blackie: Not really. Maguro: Oh. Yumi: Well that explains something! Kani: Anyways, are you staying? Blackie: Well, I must demonstrate something. Firestar: And what is that? Blackie: You see... He grabs Invertosis for a second. Invertosis: Hey! Blackie: When I cross people's path like this... He then crosses Invertosis by his left and a flower pot falls on his head. Blackie: They'll get bad luck! Meggy and Tari: Woaaaahh! Frida: Cool! Invertosis: What do you mean "cool"?! I got hit in the head! Blackie: So, you girls need to try to avoid me sometimes since I might accidentally cross your path. Maguro: We will! Ami: Thanks for letting us know! Kitty nods his head. Blackie: Alright, anyways, bye! He then leaves the Durr Burger. All: Bye! Invertosis: Ouch... Blackie is seen leaving Durr Burger while yawning. Blackie: You know, it is amazing to be around here! He then looks around to see Pensacola. Blackie: Hmmm... He then lights up a cigar and starts smoking it while walking off. Blackie: Seems like a great place. He sees Azaz and AsphaltianOof goofing around with the old grey note. Blackie: They seem to be crazy dudes! He then sees Ice Man. Blackie: Hi there! Ice Man: Hello! Who are you? Blackie: My name's Blackie. You? Ice Man: I'm Ice Man. You seem new here! Blackie: Well I have been living in Florida ever since. I just got to Pensacola now! Ice Man: Cool! What do you think about this place? Have you seen Firestar? Blackie: A girl with a yellow suit or something? Ice Man: Yeah! Blackie: Oh yes I have! This place is great by the way! Thanks for asking! Ice Man: Nice! Firestar's my crush by the way! Blackie: Noice! Anyways, I'll see you around! Ice Man: Ok! Bye! Blackie: Bye! He then leaves while Ice Man walks away. Blackie: So much to do here. He looks around to see random buildings. Blackie: Maybe I'll get adopted later! Hopefully. A shadow is then seen sneaking up upon him. Blackie: Hmmm... maybe I'll go get some fish! ???: Actually, you'll do nothing of the kind! Blackie: Huh? He turns around to see a green bulldog. Bulldog: Remember me? He then punches Blackie in the face knocking him out. Bulldog: You are all mine now! Bad luck BLACKIE! Muhahahahahaha!!!! The screen again cuts to black. The next scene shows Ami and Yumi with Kitty. Ami: So, how long have you been in Florida. Kitty writes on a piece of paper that says "A couple of years or so". Yumi: Cool! Nice to see you are new to Pensacola. Kitty then writes "I had been abused by a green bulldog for two years. Blackie saved me however!" on the paper. Ami: Oof... Yumi: Sorry to hear that... anyways, we might see you around! Kitty then nods his head. Ami: Ok, bye! Kitty waves his hand and then leaves. Kitty is seen looking around Pensacola. He tries to find where Blackie is. Kitty then looks around and goes to his left lane. Meanwhile... Blackie is seen chained up in a dark room. Blackie: (Wakes up) Ohhhhh... what happened? He then sees that he is all chained up. Blackie: WHAT THE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! He struggles to get out of the chains. Bulldog: Well well well... The green Bulldog then comes out of the shadows. Blackie: Y-YOU!! Bulldog: Yes... it is me... finally after a few years... I have GOT you where I WANT you! Blackie: You bitch! Let me go this INSTANT! Bulldog: I think that will be a sloppy mistake of mine! Blackie: LET ME GO!!! Bulldog: Nope! I have been waiting for this moment all these years... after that whistle I got stuck inside me... I finally got it out... Blackie: Wh-What?? Bulldog: After I accidentally swallowed that whistle, I finally got it out after a large helicopter crashed by me when the whistle blew causing the big quake to get the whistle out of me! Blackie: No... Bulldog: And now... once I get that kitten, you and him will both be DEAD!! Hahahahahahaha!!!! He then goes to Blackie and then punches him in the nose drawing blood. Blackie: GAH!! He then punches and kicks him in the chest. Bulldog: This is for getting me into a heck of trouble... He then grabs a sword and SLICES Blackie's arm off. Blackie: GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH THE PAIN!!! Bulldog: SUFFER YOU!!! YOU DESERVE IT FOR MY DEFEAT!!! He then slashes his chest. Blackie: UGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! Bulldog: BOW DOWN TO ME BLACKIE!!! I HAVE YOU NOW!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Meanwhile, the kitty is seen roaming around until he encounters Ami and Yumi again. Ami: Oh hey! Yumi: It's the kitten again! Kitty then nods his head once yet again. Ami: How's it going Kitty? Kitty: (meow) Yumi: Good? Kitty: (meow) Suddenly, a loud agonizing scream is then heard. Yumi: What the hell?! Ami: What was that?? Kitty: (meow!) He then looks to his right. Ami: I think it must have come from over there... Yumi: Let's go check! Somebody must be in danger! Kitty: (meow!) The three then run to their right to find where the source of the noise is coming from. Suddenly, they then see the bulldog torturing Blackie... Ami: JESUS!!! Yumi: WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?! Kitty: (MEOW!) He then points at the bulldog. Ami: Wait... you know him?! Kitty then gets a piece of paper out and writes "YEAH!! HE WAS THE DOG I MENTIONED EARLIER!". Yumi: Oh crap! And he is trying to kill Blackie!! Bulldog: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NOBODY'S GONNA SAVE YOU NOW BLACKIE!! (He laughs even more) Ami: We gotta get rid of him! Yumi: YEAH!! Kitty then goes with a bag of matches. Ami: KITTY!! What are you doing?! Yumi: Stop! Kitty however, places some matches on the Bulldog foot, lights one up and ignites the rest. Bulldog: You filthy black cat... you though you'd live long enough to see Pensacola? THINK AGAIN!! Blackie: F-Fuck you... The bulldog continues to laugh, but then... his foot catches on fire. Bulldog: YEOOOW!!!! He then jumps into the air causing him to fall in some chains. Bulldog: GAAHH!!! LET ME OUTTA HERE!!! Blackie: Kitty? Ami?! YUMI?! Ami: We saw everything... Yumi: That bulldog was about to kill you! Kitty: (Meow!) Blackie: Please... GET ME DOWN!!!! Ami: Sure will! One moment later... Blackie: Thanks everyone! But I am now missing an arm... Yumi: That's ok... we have Dr. Finkleshitz to repair it! Kitty: (Meow!) Blackie: Really?? Ami: Yeah! Blackie: Ok! Bulldog: HEY!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?! Blackie then crosses the Bulldog on his side. Bulldog: Oh crap... An anvil then falls on his head. The next scene shows Ami, Yumi, Blackie and Kitty at Finkleshitz's lab. Dr. Finkleshitz: There! You have a new prostatic arm! Blackie: Cool! Looks amazing too! Ami: Nice! Yumi: Agreed! Kitty: (Meow!) Dr. Finkleshitz: Now please move on, I gotta find Twisted Sunny after she attacked me and escaped... Blackie: What? Dr. Finkleshitz: Nothing. Kitty: (Meow...) They all then leave the lab. Ami: Whew, that was a close one... Blackie: Agreed... I could have died if you guys didn't arrive soon enough! Yumi: Yeah! You'd be dead by the time we got there! Kitty: (Meow!) Ami: Well, what do you wanna do now? Blackie: Let's go get some fish. I am hungry! Yumi: Ok! Kitty: (Meow!) They all then leave while the camera zooms out and it irises out on Finkleshitz's lab ending the episode. ---- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---- Trivia * This marks the debut of Blackie, Kitty and the Green Bulldog. * The story is inspired from the MGM cartoon of the same name. It is however, a continuation of it. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Blackie Episodes Category:Kitty the Kitten Episodes Category:Bulldog (BLB) Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Ami Episodes Category:Yumi Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program